


Úsame.

by DearAngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAngel/pseuds/DearAngel
Summary: “Quiero que lo digas” Las manos de Vernon están su rostro, acarician su cabello, trazan el contorno de sus labios y se pasean por su espalda porque saben que es así como se consigue lo que quieren. “Quiero que me digas que me quede, que te aferres a mí y que no me dejes ir; que tomes de mí lo que quieras y me hagas desear lo demás. Úsame, Minghao, te odiaré si no lo haces.”





	Úsame.

“Hay algo que me molesta.” La voz de Vernon es suave, como si fuese seda o terciopelo y hay un atisbo de tristeza que puede percibirse en ella. Por otra parte, Minghao sabe que no le va a gustar lo que está por decir, pero no tiene más que escucharle. “Vamos a un hotel, pasamos la noche juntos y a la mañana siguiente, siempre, uno de nosotros tendrá que irse.” Sus ojos son oscuros, y parecen que buscan en Minghao una respuesta. No se va a detener, hay mucho que ha estado guardando en su pecho y ya ni siquiera le importa que tan lejos tendrá que llevar todo esto. “Cuando eres tú, siempre quiero sostenerte entre mis brazos un poco más y arrastrarte de regreso a la cama, hacer que te quedes conmigo. Pero no quiero que me odies, así siempre te dejo ir y pienso en qué te haré la próxima vez, qué me harás.” A pesar de todo, hay una sonrisa sobre sus labios que tiene el mismo impacto que un temblor para ambos, y hay una expectativa presente en cualquiera cosa que pudiera decir después, pero todo lo que dice Vernon es. “A veces, cuando despierto las sábanas todavía huelen a ti.”

El silencio se asienta en la habitación mientras hace hincapié en el espacio reducido entre ambos y las palabras reposan en el aire dando esta sensación de volver la atmósfera todavía más pesada mientras dejan al tiempo correr más lento. Minghao sabe que tiene que decir algo, lo puede ver en su rostro porque todo se le está escapando de las manos sin su consideración, y ciertamente no sabe qué; hay tantas cosas que simplemente podría apresurar para acabar con el peso de la expectativa, pero nada estaba bien, nada estaba correcto.

Finalmente, lo único que se le ocurre es. “Esa es nuestra vida, Vernon.” Claro que, de saber que lo iba a ignorar sin importar lo que dijera, no hubiese dicho nada.

Vernon continúa, porque más allá de no importarle simplemente lo ignora. Sus pensamientos son más fuertes que su voz. “Hoy es mi turno, sé que no quieres que me vaya.” Es obvio, demasiado obvio; las manos de Minghao están enredadas en su cabello y tiene sus piernas alrededor de su torso como, su cuerpo tenía una mejor manera de expresarse que sus propios labios. Todo está desordenado y sus corazones pegan demasiado fuerte contra sus pechos, y no hay otro lugar en dónde realmente pertenezcan que no sea ese, pero aun así ambos cargan con una vida de por miedo que tiene otros planes para ellos. “Quiero que lo digas” Las manos de Vernon están su rostro, acarician su cabello, trazan el contorno de sus labios y se pasean por su espalda porque saben que es así como se consigue lo que quieren. “Quiero que me digas que me quede, que te aferres a mí y que no me dejes ir; que tomes de mí lo que quieras y me hagas desear lo demás. Úsame, Minghao, te odiaré si no lo haces.”

Hay algo dentro ambos que se rompe y resuena en la habitación: quizás sus corazones, o las esperanzas de mantener viva la flama que los mantenía buscándose el uno al otro en los rincones de cualquier lugar y ninguno sabe exactamente qué. No importa, porque no cuentan con el tiempo suficiente como para desperdiciarlo tratando de arreglar algo que desde hace mucho tiempo ha estado roto; y así es como todo cambia en cuestión de segundos al momento en que sus labios se encuentran para saciar entre tantas cosas la sed y la necesidad, y parece que nada puede detenerlos ahora. Sus manos se dan a la tarea de acabar con las barreras entre ellos, destruir lo único que los separa de poder sentir la piel desnuda y beber del alma.

Ya no hay nada que le impida a Vernon llevar sus labios a esos lugares que tanto conoce gracias la experiencia, en los que sabe que obtendrá esa reacción que le hará derretirse con tan sólo escucharle y corre tras los sonidos dulces que bien grabados tiene en su memoria; hace a sus labios descender y pasearse por la piel de su cuello en donde deja mordidas suaves en el jugueteo tortuoso que tiene a Minghao al borde de la desesperación a punto de caer. Puede escucharse su respiración entrecortada y todavía Vernon sabe que puede ir mucho más lejos, que puede explorar más allá con tal de conseguir lo que tanto quiere y ha esperado por una cantidad absurda de tiempo. Siente sus uñas encajarse en la piel de su espalda como si todavía pudieran añadir más marcas a las que ya de por sí luce, no pareciera que sus manos frágiles fuesen capaces de hundirse ahí por completo y todavía le sorprende como si no terminara de aprender de él.

Eso le hacía pensar en la expresión que luciría su rostro en ese momento: sabe que sus labios se entreabren tímidamente como las flores al abrir sus pétalos en primavera, y que el sonido no sale, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, aunque frunce el ceño porque mantiene una lucha interna con su cordura. No lo puede ver, pero sabe que es hermoso. Se le van de la cuenta las noches que han pasado así, pero ni una vez se le escapa en donde no pensara que es lo más maravilloso que ha podido vivir.

Los pensamientos de Vernon son interrumpidos cuando se da cuenta de que se escuchan súplicas por ambos lados, y su sorpresa se debe a que sus voces suenan tan distintas que es inevitable el comenzar a dudar si todo aquello es real o sólo es otros de esos sueños que crean un problema la mañana siguiente; la desesperación y la necesidad se niegan a dejar los en paz y vuelven a hacer su presencia mucho más notoria. Hay palabras con sabor a plegaria, que se sienten como una ducha de agua fría en medio del verano; es cruel, pero ambos saben que esa puede ser la última de sus aventuras dignas de recordar en medio de las noches de soledad.

De ahí en adelante el concepto de limites se pierde más que la cultura en la capital de un gran país. La lujuria es quién conduce el resto de sus acciones como el director de una orquesta y la melodía que se toca es intensa; no tiene pudor ni vergüenza, es caliente, es ensordecedor. Quizá eso último se debe a que Minghao puede sentir el corazón de Vernon latir con intensidad bajo la palma de su mano. Podría hasta decirse que sus corazones iban ambos al mismo ritmo desenfrenado como si fuesen en una carrera de cabellos, o corrieran un maratón. Su miedo era que tanta prisa fuese acabar con su encuentro demasiado rápido y que el tiempo acabara llevándose a su chico de cabellos claros sin él darse cuenta de ello.

No quería ni dejarlo ir, ni separarse del beso. Quería retenerle ahí hasta la mañana siguiente, el día después y al otro mes. En sus deseos más egoístas estaba una vida en donde ambos pudieran pasar tiempo a solas, en donde no tuvieran que escabullirse entre las multitudes o sacar el mejor provecho de sus horarios como para poder estar juntos tan solo fracciones de su tiempo. Siempre era así, a escondidas y a contra reloj. El ser descubierto o el alguien enterarse de la naturaleza de su relación podría acabarlo todo en cuestión de segundos, y el tenerse el uno al otro no solucionaría gran cosa; no se puede pegar un plato roto y esperarse a que mantenga su belleza estética. Por eso sus deseos jamás se cumplirían, por eso era un idiota con esperanzas.

Después de albergar esa posibilidad de tener una relación normal en sus pensamientos, en su corazón, el tener que desprenderse de ella le costaría un pedazo de su alma. Lo único bueno era que no tendría que hacerlo en ese momento.

Lo que sí podía hacer era enredar sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos rubios que tanto le gustaban, sentir su suavidad y encontrar cierto consuelo en ello. Se permitió abrir los ojos, dejar que se adaptaran a la oscuridad para poder detallar el rostro de a quien le había entregado todo a medias y cuartos. Era algo estúpido de su parte, después de haber vivido ese mismo instante incontables veces en el pasado, todavía se empeñaba en crear esta imagen exacta en su recuerdo; quizás se debía a que sería lo único que le quedara después, cuando todo acabara y no existirían en un futuro encuentros como aquel. Sin embargo, capricho es capricho y no iba a soltarlo.

Quería quedarse con todo porque al final no tendría absolutamente nada.

Dejó que Vernon encontrara su lugar entre sus piernas. Tampoco se opuso a la tortura de sus besos, al castigo de sus mordidas o a esa particularidad suya de siempre tenerle al borde y no llevarle más allá hasta que le pareciera suficiente. Porque él sabía. Vernon sabía muy bien que botones tenía que presionar como para obtener fácilmente lo que quería, y aun así disfrutaba con crueldad el irse por el camino más largo cada vez; puede que le gustara ver como lograba demostrarle que podía empujar y jugar con sus límites a su gusto, sorprenderlo con su propia resistencia.

Minghao tampoco era tonto. Desde el primer encuentro se había hecho claro que el objetivo del rubio siempre era quebrarlo, romperlo, destrozarlo. Era eso de lo que disfrutaba más. Porque conocía esa sonrisa que se formaba sobre sus labios cuando ya no podía armar oraciones con coherencia, cuando lloraba, cuando le imploraba con torpeza. Era la fuerza de sus manos cuando se cerraban sobre su garganta o la manera en que tiraba de su cabello sin consideración. Sin embargo, él encontraba maravillosa la manera en que después le envolvía entre sus brazos y le apegaba su pecho; manteniéndolo ahí como si ese fuese el lugar al que siempre había pertenecido. Porque amaba las palabras dulces que susurraba a su oído, la manera en que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien y que lo había hecho fantástico.

Muchas veces pensaba que Vernon lo único que buscaba era poder reconstruirlo para así enseñarle su verdadera belleza.


End file.
